Un adieu de SaintValentin
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: Un NaruHina oui oui j'en suis capable ... ! Allez voir c'est tout mimi tout plein . ! Romance pur et simple !


Genre : Naru/Hina

Résumé : Naruto dit partir de Konoha et décide d'en profiter pour avouer ses sentiments à … à vous de lire. HETERO.

Un Adieu De Saint Valentin

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. 14 février, la fête des amoureux, la Saint Valentin. Jour très spécial pour Naruto Uzumaki, qui allait enfin se déclarer à celle qui avait capturé son âme et son cœur. La jeune descendante des Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga. Deux mois. Deux longs mois qu'il nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Deux mois qu'il attendait ce jour pour tout lui avouer. Ce soir, il allait se déclarer. Son plan était simple : il passerait la soirée à lui lancer de tendres regards pour la mettre en condition … et pour se mettre lui aussi en condition, histoire de ne pas trop stresser avant le moment M. Ensuite, il l'emmènerait dans un coin tranquille, et lui déclarerait sa flamme. Il était un peu anxieux et s'était fait terrasser trois fois par Sasuke et une fois par Sakura. C'est dire à quel point cette soirée le troublait. Après l'entraînement, Naruto se balada dans Konoha, les mains dans les poches, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Finalement, il s'était retrouvé sur la plus haute colline de Konoha, la colline où les portraits des Hokages avaient été gravés dans la pierre. Il s'était assis, scrutant la ville. Le soleil se couchait. Sasuke apparut et vint s'asseoir à côté de notre petite tornade blonde.

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Naruto : Hmh ?

Sasuke : Sa va ?

Naruto : … J'sais pas si on peut dire ça …

Sasuke : C'est ton départ qui te rend si mélancolique ?

Le blondinet se retourna vers Sasuke à la vitesse de l'éclair. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide avec un sourire triste accroché à sa face. Naruto avait les yeux élargis de surprise.

Naruto : Qu… Qui te l'a dit ?

Sasuke : La seule personne à qui tu l'as annoncé … Iruka-sensei.

Naruto : Tiens tu vas voir Iruka toi ?

Sasuke : Non je passais dans le coin et il m'a interpellé. Ensuite …

_**FLASH BACK**_

**_Iruka : Sasuke ! Sasuke !_**

**_Sasuke : Iruka-sensei ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_**

**_Iruka (essoufflé) : Je … je suis venu te prévenir. Naruto risque d'être bizarre, un peu mélancolique, voir inattentif._**

**_Sasuke : Inattentif ? Ca changera pas de d'habitude. Mais mélancolique, je ne vois pas pourquoi ?_**

**_Iruka : Eh bien … Il va devoir partir de Konoha…_**

**_Sasuke : Pour … une mission ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est dramatique et …_**

**_Iruka (baissant la tête) : … définitivement…_**

**_Sasuke : Oh … je comprends … Mais pourquoi ?_**

**_Iruka : Il ne me l'a pas dit._**

**_Sasuke : Je dois y aller. Merci quand même._**

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Sasuke : Tu ne comptais pas partir sans me dire pourquoi ?

Naruto : Si… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Bon, tu m'excuseras, la soirée va commencer. Et t'avises pas de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre… Je déteste les adieux. Et puis si je ne le dis à personne, Konoha n'en vivra que mieux.

Sasuke : Je ne le dirais pas.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, le jeune descendant des Uchiwa adressa un signe de la main à Naruto puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. La raison de son départ était simple. L'Akatsuki avait choppé Naruto en lui imposant des conditions : soit il partait, soit ils tueraient tous ceux qu'il aimait. Au début il avait refusé ; mais en pensant au mal qu'ils pourraient faire à Hinata, il avait finit par accepter. Le village serait faible sans lui et sûrement que Konoha serait attaqué. Mais il n'avait pas e choix. C'était ça ou tout le monde allait payer pour lui et par sa faute.

Naruto : Je trouverai un moyen. Je te le promets… Hinata.

Sasuke était caché derrière un arbre. Il n'était pas partit. Alors comme ça, c'était pour Hinata qu'il partait ? En tout cas, il devait faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Et quelque chose lui disait que ça avait avoir avec son frère aîné… Itachi Uchiwa. Si c'était le cas, il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de se venger… enfin. Naruto prit le chemin de la Soirée.

Naruto : Aller mon vieux ! Tu vas y arriver ! C'est pas une fille qui va t'impressionner ! Courage !

Cette tirade ne l'empêcher pas de stresser. Même les examens de ninjas ne le mettaient pas dans cet état là !

Il passa les portes de la salle des festivités. Sur la gauche, un bar tout en marbre. La lumière des lampions se reflétaient sur le meuble. Kakashi y était déjà, avec trois verres de saké déjà vide. Tout au fond de la salle, la piste de danse, celle-ci rythmée par une chanson… Suteki da me. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce que pensait Naruto. Au centre des tables en forme de U, Tsunade était assise et discutait avec Jiraya, Asuma, Iruka et Kurenaï. Cette dernière dut rapidement partir suivie de très près par Asuma.

Et puis, celle qu'il attendait tant, ce tout petit bout de femme qui la charmait tant, apparut au seuil de la porte. Elle était magnifique… et seule. Occasion en or pour Naruto de débuter son plan.

Hinata portait un kimono mauve, parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Son Yakuta était parsemé de petites fleurs de cerisier qui la mettaient d'autant plus en valeur.

Naruto s'approcha de sa belle princesse, et lui offrit son bras. Elle rougit, il sourit. Ils se regardèrent. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils allèrent danser sur cette chanson magnifique.

De son côté, Kakashi avait été rejoins par Iruka.

Iruka : Kakashi-san, vous devriez arrêter de boire comme ça. Pourquoi buvez-vous autant ?

Kakashi : Parce que je n'ai personne avec qui partager ma solitude… Pas comme Naruto et Hinata…

Iruka : Kakashi-san… je suis là moi... et je vous comprend.

Kakashi le regarda et sourit. Oui, après tout, si une femme ne pouvait pas le comprendre, peut-être qu'un homme en serait capable ? Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Iruka s'assit à côté de l'homme au Sharingan et lui prit la main. Il glissa ces mots à l'oreille de Kakashi, des mots que celui-ci rêvait d'entendre.

Iruka : Tu n'es plus seul désormais… aïshiteru… depuis toujours.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice baissa la tte, craignant la réaction de son compagnon. Kakashi, de sa main valide (l'autre étant prise par celle d'Iruka) lui releva le visage, releva son masque et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka. Les deux hommes tressaillirent à ce contact chaud.

Kakashi : Aïshiteru Iruka … aïshiteru tenshi...

Naruto : Une chanson ! Une chanson ! Aller Hinata !

Hinata : Si vous in... insistez... Musique Maestro !

Ses mains tremblaient autour du micro. La musique démarra. Naruto ne la quitta pas du regard.

« Kaze ga yoseta kotdra mi

Oyoida kohoro

Kumo ga hakobu ashita mi

Hazunda koe »

(Mon cœur nage parmi les mots soufflés par le vent

ma voix est transportée par les lendemains nuageux)

Hinata regardait Naruto, Naruto regardait Hinata. Sa voix qui tremblait au début était devenue claire et limpide à présent. Toutes les personnes de la salle s'étaient arrêtées de parler pour l'écouter chanter.

« Tsuki ga yureru kagami mi

Furueta kokoro

Hoshi ga magare koboreta

Vaw arakai namida »

( Mon cœur tremble

la lune tremblante est rappelée par le miroir

mes larmes sont remplies d'un flot d'étoiles tombées du ciel )

Elle commença à pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux et retrouva le sourire. Celui qu'elle aimait était là ce soir, qui l'admire, ainsi que toute la salle. Elle était heureuse.

« Suteki da ne

Futari te wo tori aruketa nara

Ikitai yoi

Kimi no machi ie ude no naka »

(N'est-ce pas fabuleux

de marcher tous les deux main dans la main

j'aimerai que tu m'accueilles dans

ton pays, ta maison, dans tes bras)

Elle pris de plus en plus confiance. L'amour la guidait. Plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver, Naruto serait là et elle le savait. Toute la salle était captivait par sa voix.

« Sono mune

Karada hazuke

Voi ni mako de

Yu memiru »

(Je ne rêve que de m'allonger

contre toi

mon corps blotti contre le tien

disparaissent dans le soir)

Cette chanson était l'incarnation de ses désirs si longtemps refoulés. Elle les voulait, lui et ses bras.

« Kaze ha tomari katoba ha

Yasashii maboroshi

Kumo ha yabure ashita ha

Tooku no ha »

(mes mots arrêtés par le vent

ne sont plus qu'une douce illusion

les lendemains déchirés par les nuages

ne sont déjà plus qu'une voix lointaine)

« Tsuki ya nijimu hagami wo

Nagareta hokoro

Hoshi ga yurete hoboreta

Kakusenai nalida »

(Mon cœur a coulé dans un miroir flottant

bloqué par la lune

les étoiles qui ont sombré et coulé

ne peuvent pas cacher mes larmes)

Si seulement il pouvait l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aime. La jeune Hyûga pensa que tout était perdu. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle pleurait, mais sa voix continua, elle chantait toujours aussi bien.

« Suteki da ne

Futarite wotori aruketa nara

Ikitai yoi

Kimi no magji ie ude no naka »

(N'est-ce pas fabuleux

de marcher tous les deux main dans la main

j'aimerai que tu m'accueilles dans

ton pays, ta maison, dans tes bras)

La première fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle était tombée dingue amoureuse. Naruto aussi était devenu fou amoureux. Cette soirée, ils le savaient, serait une révélation pour leur sentiment commun.

« Sono kao

Sotto fureti

Asa ni tokeru

Yumemiru »

(Je ne rêve que de ton visage

qui doucement

se fond

dans le matin)

Le violon finit de jouer, la musique s'arrêta. L'émotion la submergea, ses jambes cédèrent. Naruto accourut, la pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelques mots, ces mots qu'elle croyait ne jamais entendre…

Naruto : Hinata … je... je t'aime …

Hinata : Naruto… je… moi aussi je… je t'aime.

Elle s'était jeter dans ses bras.

Naruto : The futur don't scary.. because you're with me...

Hinata: Forever... Naruto-kun...

Cette scène était émouvante, Kakashi noua ses doigts dans ceux d'Iruka, celui-ci, ému, les larmes aux yeux.

Kakashi : Iruka-kun, je ne te savais pas si sensible !

Iruka : C'est trop beau. Mes anciens élèves, déjà amoureux ! Ah ! Ils grandissent trop vite ! Et regarde … Sakura ? Sasuke ? Où sont-ils ?

Kakashi : Viens, nous allons demander à Tsunade-sama de regarder dans sa boule de cristal pour les retrouver.

La boule s'était illuminée. Une image apparue. Sasuke était endormit, torse nu, Sakura dans ses bras. Ceux-là aussi s'étaient trouvés. Et Iruka avait littéralement éclaté en sanglots. Kakashi du ramener Iruka chez lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes de bonheur …

**_Pov' Iruka !_**

Naruto : Hinata-chan ? Je peux te parler … en privé ?

Hinata : O … Oui :

Il l'entraîna dehors et la prit dans ses bras.

Naruto : La chanson était vraiment magnifique. Tu la chantais merveilleusement. Tu étais vraiment magnifique.

Elle se retira de son étreinte pour se noyer dans son regard d'océan. Lui noya son regard dans ses beaux yeux violets.

Naruto/Hinata : Aïshiteru !

Naruto approcha son visage à celui de son amie et ferma les yeu. Hinata fit de même. Ça y est. Leurs bouches étaient scellées dans un chaste baiser. Mais un baiser amoureux. Un baiser que faisait ressentir tout leur amour. Ils s'aimaient et ils venaient de se le prouver.

Le lendemain, Hinata avait cherché Naruto dans tout Konoha. Sasuke rencontra la jeune fille et lui expliqua que Naruto lui avait laissé un mot lui expliquant la situation, pourquoi il était partit. Il était partit pour tous les protéger, parce qu'il les aimait…

_**FIN**_


End file.
